


Woman Troubles

by ShivaeSyke



Series: Blackwood Confidential [4]
Category: Black Rose (Webcomic), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Supernatural Elements, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShivaeSyke/pseuds/ShivaeSyke
Summary: Excerpt from NaNoWriMo fic with what happened at the party where Marianne had to come over and yell at Bog for keeping her up.This takes place in April, prior to the events in The House on the Corner and is mentioned in the first chapter.  Poor, sad Bog.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: Blackwood Confidential [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513775
Kudos: 7





	Woman Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> My NaNo fic doesn't feature Bog and Marianne, but there are scenes with them in it. Kyler's one of Bog's Peacekeepers. He's an empath who has the ability to read moods and influence them. He's a steadfast guy with the same issue that Bog has with not being able to find a girl, however, he's not hung up on that. He wasn't even looking for a woman when someone from his past almost hit him with her car. :D

Kyler spent the day trying not to think about Emily. It was difficult, but he managed to distract himself with a small project his mother sent him on. It was a repair job in town. By the time he was done, it was evening. Kyler headed to Bogdan’s house. There were weekly get-togethers at Bog’s home and always an open invitation to all his friends. Kyler usually showed up, and if he skipped more than one, Bog was going to want to know what was going on.

Bog was happy to see Kyler. In typical greeting, Bog clapped Kyler on the back, then wrestled him into the backyard. Extreme roughhousing was typical among their group. Kyler fought back as Bog announced that Kyler was there. Bog was a couple of inches taller than Kyler with a slimmer build. The pair of them looked like complete opposites. They had a lot more in common outside of appearances. Among their friends, they were the only two who were single.

Kyler always enjoyed the late-night parties. Hanging out with friends was the highlight of his week. Tonight it was Bog, Bruno, Brutus, Bartholomew, Fang, and Steph. The grill was going, and Bog’s mother was preparing to cook a massive pile of steaks. It looked like tonight was going to be a sparring night. Wooden practice swords, and a few staffs were lined up against the porch. Bog’s speaker system was blaring out his favorite music.

“How’s your new neighbor?” Kyler sat on the porch, and Bog sat next to him.

“Quiet.” Bog shrugged, looking at the house next to his. “Very quiet.”

Kyler stared at Bog. He looked troubled. “Something wrong with her?”

“No. Marianne isn’t what I expected. I’ve spoken to her a few times.” Bog still wasn’t looking at him, and Kyler got a distinct impression that there was a reason. He resisted the urge to see what Bog was feeling. It wouldn’t be right to use his ability when Bog clearly did not want to talk about it.

Bog looked up at the house next door, then back at his home. Kyler could hear someone walking onto the front porch. Then the doorbell rang. Bog groaned. “I bet that’s her.” Kyler watched Bog get up. He noticed how Bog was slumped over and dreading answering the door. This was odd. Bog vanished into the house. Kyler listened while watching everyone else going on with their socializing.

Then Kyler heard the shouting. He swung around in disbelief. A woman was yelling at Bog. The shouting stopped, and the music volume was turned down from inside the house. Bog stepped through the door to everyone’s eyes fixed on him. His face was red, and he had a look on his face that was a mixture of confusion and sadness. This was not normal.

“Keep it down, I don’t need my neighbor yelling at me again.” Bog gestured to everyone.

“Why didn’t ya just yell back!” Brutus laughed at Bog. He got a scowl in return.

“Because he likes her!” Bog’s mother grinned in his direction. 

Kyler looked at Bog as he sat down. “You’re drawn to a human?” He whispered. “Really?”

“They all know,” Bog grumbled. “This is worse than not having anyone at all. She hates me.”

Kyler’s problem didn’t seem that bad now, especially not if Bog had a similar one. “What are you gonna do?”

“Nothing.” Bog shrugged. “I can’t do anything.” Then he turned to business. “How is it going with the Springer land? Have ye made any progress.”

“That is gonna take time, Bog.” Kyler kicked at the ground under his feet. “It’s a woman with two children. I don’t feel right about makin’ them move.”

“They’re outsiders.” Bog fixed his friend with a stern look. “Ye need to convince them to sell and move out of Blackwood.”

“Bog, they have nowhere else to go. It’s just one woman and two kids. They’re on the outskirts of town.” Kyler stated, looking directly into Bog’s eyes. Kyler knew all Bog’s weaknesses, the biggest one being children. He tended to be protective of them. “There’s no hurry. I can keep an eye on them. Just like you do here.”

“Yer too softhearted for that job,” Bog smirked.

“You’re the one who just got yelled at by your neighbor and came out here like a blushin’ dog with his tail between his legs.” Kyler grinned in response. “Bless your heart. Your face is still red.”

“Take that back!” Bog shoved him with a laugh. Then he bounced up with a nervous burst of energy, heading for the weapons “I’m going to smack you upside the head! Come on, pick up a staff! Yer the only one who offers me any real challenge, Kyler!”

Kyler was more than happy to stop talking. Hopefully, this would be the end of discussing the Springer house for a while. He got up to retrieve a heavy oak staff. It wasn’t as nice as the one in Bog’s hands, but it would do the job. They didn’t bother putting on any of the padded armor that was in a pile nearby. It was unnecessary for a pair of Lyceans. They could heal from any of the punishment they were about to deal to each other. There was plenty of food to make up for that lost energy.

The other partygoers rushed to make room in the middle of the yard, most of them taking plates of food up to the deck. Bog’s mother chuckled, shaking her head at the two men as they prepared for all-out battle. She had heard fragments of their conversation. She considered pulling Kyler aside to talk. Then she decided it was better to let things move along without her intervention. It was more entertaining that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> So Zelda gets around with her mind wipe/sealing abilities. :D Sometimes, it's necessary.  
I know I've given Bog a LOT of friends, but he needed at least one who shares his problems. Kyler has actually existed since 2012 when I was working on a set of comic scripts, but I will never have enough time to draw them all, so decided to write. My nano story will intertwine with a future story, because Bog's going to have to get involved to take care of the eventual town threatening 'situation'. Because, meddling kids.


End file.
